DxD: Tennessee Devils
by Deathsword
Summary: Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels have always been around... Be what ever form their gods called upon them, they have existed to serve a Higher being and with Two of them missing... What happens to their underlings. (OC, Harems, AU, and all that DxD Goodness.)


**This Will be a AU world that takes place after Rias and Company are out of school, most if not all Characters will be at or over twenty with the Possible exception of Koneko Being 18, Issei is dead and will not be a part of this story besides mention or possible story elements.**

**The Story will contain Multiple Protagonists, Harems, along with the typical stuff that goes along with DxD, So please enjoy**

**The Story will also contain dark elements, including thoughts of suicide or acts, substance abuse, self Harm, and Possible mentions of Rape… If any of these will have a Terrible affect on you please do not read this.**

* * *

'_Thought/Memory Walk talking.'_

"Speech./Yelling!"

"*Sound effects/noises*"

"(Whisper/mumbling)"

"Speech (Whisper)"

'Written'

"_Text Messages."_

'_Memory.'_

"**Sacred Gear Voices."**

* * *

**55 Miles outside Crossville Tennessee**

**(1900 Hours)**

**(Unknown Pov)**

"*Sigh* just a few more miles." I said looking at the road ahead. _'It happened, I never thought it would… but it happened.'_

"...Relax man, it was going to happen." I heard Kyler, My best Friend, Tell me.

"I knew the possibility of my Great Grandmother, But… my parents and grandparents." I gripped the steering wheel tighter the leather cover squeaking with the rubber underneath. "They were fine when my parents went to visit."

"Look, Try not to dwell on it, It will eat you up faster then I eat chicken, just focus on the now." Kyler told me as I heard the passenger window go down.

"I-I need to stop." I noticed a rest area sign ahead, pulling into the rest area I hopped out running quickly into the nearby forest, my stomach grumbled slightly before I began vomiting onto the ground. _'I… I'm the only one of my family left.'_ I stumbled back leaning against a tree. _'All alone without them.'_

"Hey, Dustin, Relax." I heard Kyler say after foot steps. "I can only guess how hard this is for you, but don't let this be the end of you."

"I'm not gonna kill myself… not yet at least." I told him as I wiped my mouth the taste of bile remaining. _'And worst of all… I'm the only one who cares about the people and not what I'm getting from the will.'_

"At least make a bastard before you do." Kyler joked with a small chuckle.

I stayed silent as I could feel and hear my heart beating as I felt another surge of vomit come up my throat. _'Fuck you God.'_

**(Kyler's Pov)**

'_Jeez… this is the worst I have seen from him.'_ I thought to myself as I walked over to rub his back. "It's alright, Just let it all out, Let it all out till you can't puke no more, Then go to a Fast Food place, And I'm paying."

Slowly he stopped vomiting, standing up straight he wiped his mouth before taking a deep breath. "I can't do it man… I can't see them."

"Dustin, It's their home, and their Funeral, Your the only one that can do it now, It's only right, and their final wish to you." I told him, before reaching into my pocket to take out his truck keys.

"I don't think I can go back to the house… Any memory I think of, it just hurts my entire body just begins to cramp an-and Then nothing, it just goes blank." He said turning around his eyes red from tears and just looked like shit.

"Dustin, thank them all for all the happy memories, thank them for all the bad memories, thank them for all the time you spent with them, it should make the pain easier as you smile and talk about them." I told him after quickly thinking of something to say.

"Thanks." he said taking the keys looking down at them. "But it doesn't help." Dustin began walking back to the Truck

"...Alright, But we are going to a KFC along the way." I told him.

"Fine."

**(Dustin's Pov)**

The Rest of the ride went smoothly, Arriving into town Kyler began complaining about me not getting him KFC, and we arrived at the hotel we were staying at until after the Funeral.

"Don't unload the truck of your gaming stuff, we probably will only be here for an hour or two." I told him as I set down my bag.

"Yeah, I figured, Look I know I can be a pain in the ass at times, And I'm sorry if I was during the trip." Kyler told me in his rare state of being a fucking adult.

"No it's fine, I am partly to blame… I've been acting like a baby all the way up here." I said falling back onto the bed. _'I wish I was on the property… but I need the deeds and keys to the houses first.'_

"Well I'll only be in America for about a couple of weeks so try and make these moments last until I start coming by for by yearly visits." Kyler told me as he took a seat on one of the chairs.

"You sure you don't want to stay, permanently I mean… If I get the property I'll have the other house as well." I said stretching. "This place maybe country but my grandma got some kick ass internet installed in both houses."

"Yeah, but then the issue is immigrating, which can take a long time." He told me. "In order for me to stay here permanently in the near future, someone powerful will have to pull strings, And that ain't happening cap'n."

"Well you can start the process and get the ball rolling, nobody else is probably gonna fill that house… Considering all that's happened." I felt my back pop twice before I got up. "Plus think bout it, be a nice place to raise kids."

"Yeah, but then I would have to wait a few years." He commented, as I heard him pop a few bones. "Jeez I forgot how much I hated long car rides."

'_He's trying to keep my mind off of things… thanks Kyler.'_ I smiled sadly before walking over to the door. "I'm gonna go drive around for a bit, want anything while I'm gone?"

"Besides you not wrecking your car? No, Not really." He joked. "And yes, That's a joke."

"Alright, well I'll be back."

**(Kyler's Pov)**

Dustin left the Door automatically locking shut behind him. "And there he goes." I said out loud as I got up and stretched a bit, walking towards the window as I did, I looked out, seeing him driving off. _'I swear, Some days, It's either, He's going to come back gay, Or dead… Both are horrible.'_ I joked to myself, Causing me to smile just a tiny bit, before I walked over to the tv.

"Come on." I said as I flipped through the channels, Trying to find something worthwhile to me, before I finally found a channel doing Reruns of an old show called House MD. _'Finally, Something I enjoy.'_ I thought to myself, before I saw the Credits Roll. "...you have to be fucking kidding me." I said out loud as I looked at the info for this episode seeing that it was the last episode for the last season.

"Oh Come On!" I yelled in slight anger, Nearly throwing the remote at the wall before taking a breath and calming myself. "Breath in… Breath out… Don't lose it Kyler, Don't lose it here." I told myself before I dropped the controller and fell backwards into the bed to relax and just stare up at the ceiling, Enjoying the Silence.

'_...I'm honestly shocked It's cool here, but then again, This is a higher up area, but then again, this is the US and not Canada… A lot of questions I have, but hey, Might as well enjoy the vacation off work.'_ I thought as I moved my arms under my head to relax more in the bed, still enjoying the peace and quiet.

After a few hours the door opened revealing Dustin and a bag of food. "Eat up quick, tomorrow is the Funeral and as much as I hate the thought of sleeping we need to be well awake." he said walking over and setting down the bag.

"...Are you sure you want me there?" I asked him as I got up, sitting at the end of the bed.

"You may not 'ave been their family but your my brother." He said patting me on the shoulder. "Now eat up I'm gonna go shower and change." He grabbed his suitcase and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**Graveyard**

**(1200 Hours)**

**(Dustin's Pov)**

"Alright, now all that's left… is to bury my Great Grandma." I said as I placed my Mom and Dad's ash urns into the truck.

"Yeah, come on, The worst of it is almost over." Kyler told me, trying to keep me going.

"I-I know ju-just wish I wa-" I stopped when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, turning I saw my Great Aunt Paula. "What do you want Paula?"

"Just to ask why you brought him with you?" She asked pointing at Kyler. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"One, He's not my type, Two, I'm his Best Friend." Kyler replied, Putting on a smile.

"Ah, then you have no right to be here." Paula said gesturing for him to leave. "And you why would you bring a friend, this is strictly a family gathering."

"Family Gathering, you call a funeral a family gathering…" I closed my fists my knuckles turning white as I felt my anger flood over my body.

"Excuse me, What's your name again?" Kyler asked Paula. "I appeared to have forgotten like most things."

"I am Paula, this disappointments Great Aunt." She said crossing her arms.

"Ahhh, Well sorry if I interrupted you Paul, But my best friend asked me to come along for moral support, So if you will excuse us sir and just enjoy the rest of this depressing time." Kyler told her with a straight face.

"Are you calling me sir, I am a woman, not that you would know one." Paula said before storming off.

"Thanks Ky." I said relaxing as she left.

"Honestly, I was hoping he would've stayed, Since I'm hard of hearing and all in one ear." Kyler told me, with a small chuckle.

I laughed lightly before stopping. "Come on, let's go." We walked back and stayed for the entirety of it, even as people left and the will had been read the lawyer giving everyone their parts of the will we stayed.

"She picked a beautiful headstone." I said smiling sadly at it.

"Yeah… Come on, We shouldn't stay too long, say what you want to say, I'll be waiting right here." Kyler told me, A hand on my right shoulder.

"I never visited as much as I should have Mamaw, but I want to say that… that you gave me a light that most people would have just turned off at the simple flick of a wrist, but you kept the light on letting me see better and brighter things." I smiled standing up. "I'll visit again… I mean I am a resident of Tennessee now."

I turned away and I looked into the bag in my hands seeing everything that was given to me in the will. "Well I got the property and house along with a lot of money… and a strange book."

"Really? Huh, Well what's first Dustin?" Kyler asked me, giving me a comforting smile.

"Guess we better head to the property, keep Paula from trying to steal anything from the property." I said beginning to jog over to the truck. "I hate to say it… but I do feel a little better."

"Really? And why is that?" Kyler asked as he tried to keep up.

"I guess because in a way, I got to say goodbye." I said before hopping into the truck and turning it on with Kyler hopping in passenger. "Which felt good."

"Well, That's good, Come on, Let's enjoy this vacation of mine alright?" Kyler asked me.

"As long as this lasts." I said shifting drive and exiting the parking area. "I think we'll be able to enjoy you a vacation."

"Oof, Way to be a dick about it." Kyler told me with a small chuckle.

"I am a dick head." I laughed lightly as I followed the road. _'I feel a slight… no large weight has been removed from my shoulders.'_ Turning onto a dirt road I smiled.

"What's with the Smile man?" He asked me as we kept on going.

"Memories." I told him simply as I remembered the last time I was down this road. _'Grandpa… you did not know how to hold your liquor.'_

"Well, Must be some good memories then." Kyler told me, Not knowing a damn thing.

"So the last time I was on that road." I turned off onto a slightly larger town road. "Grandpa and I was sittin on the side enjoying a jar of shine… heh h-he couldn't hold his liquor worth shit, we both drank half and by his half he was stumbling around talkin bout seein somethin in the trees… but it was just some rabbit, I was at least able to form some coherent sentences after finishing the jar."

"Of course you were a dirty little drunk." Kyler jokingly insulted. "I should've guessed."

"Nah, I don't drink that often… might start drinkin more now though." I joked as I saw the gate leading into the property ahead. "Your gonna have to get out to unlock the gate, my family believed if it wasn't a garage door… that it didn't need to be automatic."

"...Huh, Alright, Interesting tidbit." Kyler said as we stopped and he got out to go unlock the gate.

"Make sure you watch for the-" Kyler stumbled as his foot was caught in the slight divot in the asphalt. "That."

"Ooooooh fuck, nearly fell face first into the pavement." Kyler commented, catching himself from falling.

"Here's the Keys." I tossed him the chain of keys, catching it he unlocked and unlatched the gate swinging both doors open allowing me to drive in. "LOCK IT!" turning off the truck I grabbed the bag and my parents ashes out of the truck.

"So, What's next on the list?" He asked as I heard him lock the gate.

I walked to the main house with Kyler following, opening the door and walking inside, setting the Urns down I opened the fridge. "What you want, got pop, beer, shine, cranberry juice, and milk… also water."

"What kind of Pop?" he asked me.

"Dr. Pepper." I said looking around the fridge. "Got some Chocolate sauce if you wanna make homemade chocolate milk."

"...You know, I never actually made homemade Chocolate milk." Kyler told me.

"Then you're gonna learn." I said grabbing the milk, chocolate sauce and a beer.

"W-Wait what?" Kyler said staring at the beer confused.

"Beer isn't part of the recipe." I said taking my bottle opener and opening the beer, taking a sip I grabbed a cup and began mixing the milk and chocolate together. "Here." I handed it to him.

"...huh, Thanks man." He said before taking the first sip… then downed it.

"Good?" I said taking a sip.

"Yeah." He said after taking a breath after downing the cup of Chocolate milk.

"You can't have more." I said putting up the ingredients. "So what do you want to do? My shit should be here in a week so we have seven days to hangout till we need to get to work."

"Yeah… Shit we got a whole house and a half, and a week before we need to get ya settled… THat's a lot of time." Kyler said as he cracked his neck. "...Wanna try out the whole hiking thing?"

"Hiking… you sure wanna do that, could hook up the gaming console or dick around on our laptops." I said stretching causing my shoulder to pop.

"Mmmm, You know what? This is your new place, I'ma leave it up to you." Kyler told me.

"Let's just get our bags and get everything unpacked." I told him sipping my drink. "Then get some sleep… it's a little late and I'm tired."

"You get that sleep, I'll get everything unpacked for ya, Alright?" Kyler told me.

"Just don't start jerking off, there is a wooded area around back if you want to do that… just don't stick your dick in the beehive." I told him downing the rest of the beer.

* * *

**Three Days later**

Wiping off any excess grease off my hands I sighed stretching. "Damn, I knew that the tracktor needed a oil change but fuck, Grandpa you never did know your way around this beast did you…"

"Yeah, And who knew this town had good food." Kyler commented with a smile.

"That's because it's mostly mom and pop shops, though we are developing with that new Auto shop openin up… Apparently it's supposed to be ran by this girl V." I looked at my hands still black with grease.

"Really? That the name? Or is it going to be a secret kinda thing?" Kyler asked, Leaning against the tractor.

"That's all I know, only been in town a few times… the Hotel did get new management, didn't check much into that." I told him as He pulled away from the tractor his side black with grease. "So uh… trying to hide from the predator with a new technique."

"...Is it to run?" He asked me. "Like a Jostar?"

"Your shirt." I said point at the massive black stain on his shirt. _'God it looks like he just dumped an entire pot of ink on his side.'_

"...Fuck, I liked this Red shirt." Kyler said as he began walking away towards the house. "I'm going to go change shirts!"

"Alright, I'm gonna go head into town and check out that Auto shop." I said before walking to the side of the other house and used the hose to clean my hands. _'Fuck it's like trying to wipe the emo off of Kyler.'_

"Hey, I got a new shirt, What's on the list?" Kyler asked as he found me.

"I wanna check out that Auto shop, maybe they have an opening." I said as the grease finally came off.

"For work? Or Tractor?" He asked me. "Cause I'm sure it will have both."

"Work, can't live off inheritance forever." I said wiping the last grease off. "Wanna come with?"

"Well, I have to ask if you feel like anything needs work." Kyler asked me.

"Hmm, the area by this house needs to be trimmed of excess foliage, but that can wait." I said wiping the water on my pants.

"Better to get shit over with then let it sit and get worse." Kyler informed me. "Plus, It's your job, not mine, Yet."

"The truck has air conditioning." point to the fact he was sweating.

"...Why do you want me to come along so much?" Kyler asked me.

"Because, if you actually do want to move here you'll need to get the lay of the land." I walked back up to driveway. "And who knows… maybe we can find you a nice girl."

"...Really? Is sex a new thing on your mind?" Kyler asked me, Raising a brow.

"I meant to talk to but, if you wanna move that quick then damn." I joked elbowing him as I grabbed my keys from the tractor twirling it around my finger.

"Now your just being a dick man." He told me. "And not the superhero."

"...What pornos are you watching?" I asked unlocking the truck and hopping into it.

"Wrong word, What, Hentai, Am I watching." Kyler corrected, climbing into the truck.

Starting up the truck we began the short drive into town. "No, we aren't stopping for food." I said as we drove past a fast food joint.

"Oh come on man." Kyler complained as we reached a red light.

"We can grab something on the way home." I said playing with the radio. _'I need to get something to eat later… I'm fucking starving.'_

Driving around we finally found the place we were looking for. "Your joking… it's literally called V's Auto Shop." I said as I parked the truck and hopped out dusting off my boots.

"Yeah… Huh… what are the chances it is run by chicks?" Kyler asked me as he got out.

"How about you keep your mouth shut… and prepare for a combat drop." I said elbowing him. _'Damn it now I wanna play Halo.'_

"...Thank me later, I got selling to do." Kyler replied, walking in we were greeted to the sight of a Young Woman whose Blonde hair had a streak of purple carving through it sitting at a desk which covered most of her other features, Sitting in front of her was a black man, looking really desperate.

"(I don't think he's here for the job.)" I whispered to Kyler as I got in line crossing my arms.

"Sir, For the last time, Answer, The question." The blond said loud enough within earshot, sounding frustrated, and pissed.

"Come on baby I thought we had a thing going, I asked a question you answer… You ask a question I ignore it." The man said in a cocky as hell voice. _'Definitely not here for jobs.'_

"...You know what? Sure." The woman said leaning forwards to show off her Breasts more. _'...interesting method…'_

"Now that's a little more like it." The man said his head leaning forward to get a better look. _'Yeah… I can't fault him for wanting a better look considering… DAMN!'_

"Want to know a little something~?" She asked in a seducing tone.

"I would." I said annoyance filtering through every bit of my voice. "Considering I want a job instead of sitting behind three dickheads who don't look like they know a screw from a bolt."

Quickly before anyone else could react she grabbed the guy's head and slammed it down hard onto the desk multiple times, causing a big dent in the metal. "I don't date Dicks."

"Good policy." I said as most of the guys cleared out, looking at Kyler he was chuckling at the scene, walking forward I grabbed the guy dragging him out the door and turning back. _'Damn his head looked purple.'_

"Well, Way to go Anna." Another woman told the blond. _'Shit I'm in trouble.'_

"Look, We can't just sit and expect them to just say things like that V." The blond woman, Anna, said, Turning to her left.

"(do you think they forgot bout us?)" I asked as I looked at the girl on the left, She had Dark brown hair with green streak down the front of it, her body wasn't as largely well endowed as her counterpart from what I could see. _'Hmm, clearly not from around here.'_

"Well, You girls pretty much cleared out everyone here, So, I say stop while you're ahead." Kyler told them from where he was as more people began to leave the arguing.

"I'm still here." I told him smiling. _'But if the pay ain't good… I'm leaving.'_

"Well then, Anna, Since you scared off everyone but those two, You interview commenter, While I get the Advisor." V told Anna.

"...You can't be serious?" Anna asked, Looking from her to me.

"Oh he ain't here for a job, he is canadian not american." I said walking forward and taking a seat. "Plus he doesn't know how to even jump a vehicle."

"Hey, Don't be a dick man, But yeah, The most I can be is good for conversation, and I don't even live here." Kyler explained with a small chuckle.

"...Well Anna, You get the commenter, I'll speak with the conversationalist." V told Anna

"Wait, if your V then you're the boss… wouldn't it be bad not to oversee the interview?" I asked hiding my smirk.

"It would be bad if I didn't bother to learn of any history of my employees, or potential employees." She responded with a straight face.

"Kyler, don't give her anything… I am trusting you here." I said crossing my arms.

"I'll try." Kyler told me as V stood up and walked outside with Kyler.

"...Alright, I'll need you to fill out this form, And state your name please." Anna told me.

I began filling out the form and reading it over at the same time. "Dustin Feral."

"Alright, Mr Feral, Why do you want this job." Anna asked me.

"Money, cash, dosh, and the enjoyment of working on vehicles." I told her simply as I reread the form.

"...Alright, And what skills ca-" After a while of answering questions I stood up to stretch.

"Damn… my ass feels like I've been sitting on Kyler's luggage." I said as my back popped twice.

"...Excuze me?" Anna asked. _'Did I hear an accent?'_

"Nice Accent." I told her as my shoulders popped.

"...We will mail you if we have any more questions." Anna said, moving to move some clutter on her desk.

"Why hide the Russian accent?" I asked popping my neck.

"Why ask questions when they can hurt your chances at a job?" She asked me back.

"Because I ain't take too kindly to my employer lyin to me." I said placing my hands on the desk and looking down at her.

"...What, Would you say, If you saw two russian women opening an Auto shop out of the blue?" she said, not using her real accent.

"That… they need a new hobby, and That they might have mob connections." I told her frowning.

"See what I mean?" She asked me. "We don't want to be associated with any of that."

"Well, ya won't get any of that from me… just want a job that I enjoy and I enjoy working on cars or anything with an engine really." I said pulling back. "Besides you would be hiring someone who is actually from here."

"That is for V to decide Feral." Anna told me.

"Cool, well you have my contact information thanks for the interesting interview, Anna." I said pronouncing it the Russian way as I headed for the door. _'Fun… well time to head home from this boring place.'_

"Come on Kyler lets go." I said out loud as I walked to the truck.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I heard Kyler say before he presumably followed me.

Getting into the truck I yawned. _'Damn I don't even know that girl and she bores me.'_ I heard Kyler get in as I turned the truck on. "So how was the talk with your girlfriend."

"Well, Besides the fact the most she did was ask me questions about you, could've been better." Kyler told me.

"What she ask?" I drove onto the road beginning to head home.

"Let's call it a Criminal history." Kyler replied. "I told her the most you did was drink young." Kyler told me jokingly.

"Don't forget almost starting a forest fire, two counts of assault, three counts of assault with a deadly weapon, and finally multiple death threats." I said smiling as a truck passed us.

"Geeze, The worst I've done was smash someone's head into a brick wall… and nearly drowned someone at a public pool as a kid." Kyler commented.

"That's child's play, see the first account of assault I slammed their head into a metal fence post, the second I don't know if it would count as a deadly weapon but I used a bike to beat the crap out of a person." I said as I turned the radio down a bit. "A bat, knife, and a crowbar were the deadly weapon accounts."

"...The fuck?" Kyler asked, Turning towards me.

"What, didn't know I was a violent kid?" I asked as we passed a stopped car a Girl with Crimson Hair trying to flag us down. "

"That, And you were allowed near any blunt objects… or sharp ones." Kyler commented as he rolled down the window to get some air.

"Oh no I stabbed the person with the crowbar." I told him as I found a place to turn around.

"...Alright… that, is just… I don't even know." Kyler told me. "...I'm going to go take a nap." He told me before I heard faint snoring.

"Alright." I said as we came back to the car, pulling to a stop I shifted to park. _'Wonder if they already called a tow truck or just need a jump.'_

"Need a jump?" I asked as I hopped out of the truck. _'I wonder how long they've been out here.'_

"Yes that would be welcome." The girl with the crimson hair said as she came around opening her door and popping the hood open, as she stood up turning to go back to the hood I got a good look at her, her body was quite curvy her fiery red hair complementing her uniquely hourglass figure beautifully. _'Damn she is quite good looking.'_

Going to the back seat I pulled out my jumper cables. "Ky wake up, I need yer help."

"...geeze i can't even get proper nap here." Kyler said as he got out of the truck.

Popping the hood open, I walked back and lifted it up. "Hold this open, I need to connect this cables." I said as Kyler held the hood up and I connected the jumper cables. "Now you can head back to sleep." I told him as I let the hood down slowly.

"Alright, Thank you." He said before he got back into the truck.

Walking around to her car I lifted the hood and propped it up. "So how long you been stuck here." I started connecting the cables before noticing how decrepit the battery looked. _'How does this thing even hold a charge… will this even get jumped?'_

"Um, Ma'am I don't think this is gonna work… this battery looks so old and decrepit I doubt it could hold enough charge to even shock you." I told her looking down at my cables. "Do you have anyone who can pick you up?"

"R-Rias, Akeno isn't picking up- OH! He-hello." Looking around the hood I saw a young petite blond haired girl. _'A redhead and a Blonde neither of their hair looks natural… probably dye.'_

"Hello little lady I'm just here tryin to help ya." I said smiling causing the girl to blush. _'Damn… I might OD from cuteness.'_

"If it's no problem, could you give us a ride into town?" The girl I now know as Rias asked.

"Ah no problem Miss Rias." I said shutting the hood and began winding up the cables. "Just grab what ya need." I quickly put everything right with my truck before hopping back in hearing Kyler wake as I shut my door after getting in.

"Mmm, what's the news?" Kyler asked.

"Were giving them a ride, get the in back." I said gesturing to the back seat. _'I ain't gonna be rude and force both of them in the back seat… My Best Friend, different story.'_

"...Some best friend." Kyler told me before he moved to get into the back seat.

"Crawl over my console and I'll turn your ass into swiss cheese when we get home." I said as he got out and moved to the back seat, just in time as Rias and the other girl walked over. "I got one space in the front and one in the back, my friend decided to be polite and allow one of ya to ride shotgun."

"Thank you, Asia could you take the backseat I wish to talk with um what is your name?" Rias asked as Asia got in the back.

"Dustin." I said before she walked around and got in. "Comfy back there Ky?"

"As comfy as one can be." Kyler replied adjusting the mirror I saw he was looking at Asia, though not obvious it was clear he was interested in her. _'Aw my little boy is all grown up… and interested in blondes which he shouldn't like.'_

Shifting into drive I started heading back towards town. "So how long were you two out here?"

"Two hours." Rias told me sighing.

"I can understand that, not many people take that street." I told her frowning as I turned the radio off. _'Don't want to offend with my musical tastes.'_

"Hey uh, Dustin? How about playing your playlist?" Kyler asked me. _'FUCKING ASSHOLE!'_

"I wouldn't mind a little music, would you Asia?" Rias asked as I felt my heart climb up my throat. _'FUCK I CAN'T PLAY EITHER PLAYLIST… its not something I should let other people listen to.'_

"I-I'd like a little music."

"See? Come on Dustin, Play something, it's a bit of a road away anyways." Kyler told me with a smile.

'_Metallica, no ozzy hell no, imagine Dragons no, Green day… too emo, AC/DC… The only other songs I have are country!'_ I sighed glaring at Kyler in my Rearview mirror. "I don't think that is so good of an Idea most of what I got is country love songs, Hard Rock, metal, and heavy metal, plus I don't think these two want to hear the type of music I listen too considering we just met."

"Well stop glaring at me and go with country." Kyler told me.

"Like I said, not appropriate." I told him as I turned onto another street. _'I refuse to play my music.'_

"Alright, Then put on Metal." Kyler told me.

"I-I don't re-really like metal music." Asia told us. _'Thank you blonde.'_

"I wouldn't mind a country song even if it is a love song." Rias said smiling slightly. _'I like her a little bit.'_

"Well? Come on man, put one on." Kyler told me.

"Love Ain't." I said as I attached my phone to the cord and played the song.

"...really?" Kyler asked me.

"I've heard this song before, it isn't that bad." Rias said surprising me. _'Okay she has officially hit my top ten list.'_

"It's a good song, plus it's one of the few tamer songs I have." I told him as we slowly came into town. "I'll drive you to the tow place."

"...So, What are you two doing in town?" Kyler asked.

"Oh I own the Hotel, Asia here is one of my clerk's." Rias explained as I followed the road. "We were heading into town to Grab something to eat for me and my workers."

"Oh, I heard the Hotel got new ownership didn't figure that was you." I said surprised. _'She's quite young to be running a business… then again so was that Russian girl.'_

"Huh... Neat." Kyler commented Pulling into the tow place I parked.

"Well here's your stop, be safe." I said turning down the music.

"Take this." Rias handed me a business card with a small pentagram engraved on it. "Please come by the Hotel when you have time, I would like to repay you for this." Rias and Asia hopped out and began heading towards the building.

"...Do I hear jazz?" Kyler asked me jokingly.

"Do you think she is offering to fuck me?" I asked looking at him disgusted. _'No…'_

"No, Just that you may get a happy ending in a couple of years." Kyler told me.

"Happy ending?" I asked as I drove out of the parking lot.

"As in at least one of us will get married." Kyler told me bluntly as he popped his arm.

"Why, are you bringing this up suddenly?" I asked as I started heading home.

"I saw the way you looked at the red head." Kyler told me with a shit eating grin.

"So I was watching her ass when she left… what about it?" I asked looking back at him.

"A Lot about it." Kyler retorted. "Like, You want the Redhead Booty, You are the man of the hour, The divider, The Parter of Seas, The splitter of the earth itself, You are the man who created the grand canyon, You are diving into this mess, If you don't stop me I'll keep going, You my man, are a hero, you, will make sure redheads don't go extinct, you will know the difference between ginger and redheads, you are a connoisseur of the ladies, She is The Ring, You will be the Frankin to her stein, Talk about Country love, She's the spider and your her web, The peanut butter to her Jam, The Dragon to her born, I'm running out of material here, And finally, You will start the next generation." Kyler told me.

"Wow… you don't know that many, also no I am not gonna fuck or try to get into a relationship with her." I told him as I turned onto a country road.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight." Kyler told me, not believing it.

* * *

**Three Days later.**

**(At the property)**

"Fuck I am bored." I said tossing my knife in the air and catching it while looking down at my two handguns, laying down on the bed of my truck I sighed. _'1911 and .357 magnum revolver… Need to clean these._

"...Can you not toss that next to me?" Kyler asked me as I kept tossing.

"But I'm bored…" I whined as my grip slipped causing it to land right between Kyler's legs. "oops."

"...AHHHH!" Kyler yelled, making me laugh.

"Quiet, I'm trying to think of what to do." I said pulling out my second pocket knife and began tossing it into the air.

"Can you not!?" Kyler yelled.

"Not what?" I asked tossing it again.

"...Toss it again And I'm going to grab it and throw it into a wall." Kyler threatened.

"...Should we go to the hotel?" I asked dully.

"...Are we actually that bored?" Kyler asked. "Yes, Yes we are." He answered.

Hopping into the Truck we began our long drive to the hotel. "So… how's your family?"

"My sister is doing fine." Kyler told me, Popping his neck

"What bout your father and stepmother?" I grabbed a bottle of whatever it was and took a sip, the liquid burned causing me to hack and cough. "Damn… that burns."

"I don't want to talk about them or talk to them." Kyler answered me Simply.

"What happened this time?" I looked over the label of the bottle. _'Why do I have… oh right I got drunk last night, who knows what I did.'_

"Nothing happened." Kyler responded. "I just don't feel close to them."

"Don't mean you should break ties." I said putting the cap back on the bottle.

"It just doesn't feel right." Kyler told me. "Not after what my mother did over the years of me being alive."

"Ky my whole life has been one fuck up after another, I still give my biological grandfather a chance." I told him as my ears began to slowly ring.

"...Look, it's my own problem." Kyler told me. "I can Handle it."

"Apparently not." I told him as the ringing began to get louder and louder.

"You alright?" Kyler asked me. "Your eyes look like they had lemons on them."

"Yeah… my ears are just ringi-" Suddenly The world rolled before it suddenly stopped, looking around my vision was blurry and slightly red. _'Wh-wha… who?'_ looking out what was left of the window I saw something. "H-help… my friend."

I felt something grab my shoulder. "...Next time, get a fucking cab." I heard Kyler tell me as I heard broken glass shift.

"Mm, what lovely ssssnacks… mmm the power of thissss one." I heard a voice say before I heard metal being torn open.

"...W-WHAT THE FUCK!?" I heard Kyler yell in panic, turning I saw a massive hand wrapped around kyler pulling him out of the truck.

"Wha-what's wr-wrong?" I asked as I unbuckled myself before falling onto my shoulder groaning in pain. "Ky! What's going on!?"

"L-Let me Go you bitch!" I heard Kyler yell, slowly the world came into focus I saw out the broken windshield seeing a massive snake body, reaching down to my side I grabbed my 1911 and aimed it at the snake.

"D-DUSTIN! HELP ME!" Kyler yelled as I squeezed the trigger firing of a shot into the body of the snake causing it to drop Kyler.

"R-run!" I yelled at him as I fired another shot trying to draw its attention. _'Run ky run.'_

"N-No, I'm not leaving you Dustin." Kyler said as I heard him get up as I fired another shot suddenly the snake lunged forward slamming into the truck causing me and the vehicle to slide back and I felt something pierce my back.

"G-gah!" I swallowed slightly before a flood of blood and vomit exited my mouth and I reached down to my second holster.

**(Kyler's pov)**

I looked on in shock, Dustin's Truck on it's side as a massive Log Skewered the thing, Blood covering a bit of the log and dripping off. "n-n-No." I let out, backing a few steps.

"Sssshhiit, oh well one sssnack will do… such a waste though." The Thing said as it slithered over to the truck, its lower body that of a snake its upper body a woman whose face had been morphed with snake like eyes dagger length teeth and a twisted smile.

"W-What the fuck!?" I let out upon seeing it, Backing up more and more, My legs Yelling for me to run.

"Trying to run… don't you want to ssssee your friend?" The thing asked as it tore the roof off the truck and removed it from the log.

'_F-fuck, Think Kyler… There has to be a way out of this mess.'_ I thought in my head as my eyes darted around, looking for anything I could use to fend this thing off with before the truck landed in front of me bouncing slightly. "F-Fuck!" I yelled out in shock as I jumped a bit as a silver revolver landed at my feet.

"Sssoo who ssshhould I eat firssst?" The thing asked as it slithered over.

'_I-I'm sorry man.'_ I said in my head as I quickly grabbed the Revolver and quickly aimed at the thing. "S-Stay back!"

"Or you'll ssshhoot me… your friend tried that." The thing said as it knocked the gun out of my hands. "It didn't work for him… why would it for you?"

'_c-c-Crapcrapcrap!'_ I yelled in my head before I tried to hit the thing with a rock.

Slowly it picked me up bringing me to its massive head. "Do you want a quick death?"

"t-Truth be told, i-I don't w-Want to be killed by some fetish creature like you." I retorted, Trying to fake a smile.

"You sssshould have thought about that… before you drove down my road." The thing said before it opened its mouth and unhinged its jaw moving me slowly towards its gullet.

"f-F-f-Fuck!" I let out before Fight or Flight kicked in and I began hitting the part that held me, Trying to break free desperately suddenly I heard a someone sucking in breath loudly followed by four shots and the snake dropping back releasing me and flopping to the ground.

"O-ow." I let out as I rolled trying to get back up quickly as possible and looked at what happened, from the remains of the truck I saw a single arm pointed straight up with a smoking gun in its hand. "D-Dustin?!" I let out in shock before I looked towards the snake thing, My legs now begging to run.

Running over I saw the still face of Dustin almost as if his face was frozen in a smile before the arm fell and dropped the gun to the forest floor. "D-dustin?" I let out again as I smack the side of his face. "Come on, Don't be dead man…" I told him only to receive no response but the wailing of the wind and the crack of tree branches almost seeming as if the forest was crying.

"D-d-dustin…" I let out as tears began filling my eyes, a mixture of sadness and anger filling me, I couldn't say anything, or do anything, He was dead, My best Friend, My brother, Was gone. _'N-ot yet, p-Please l-Let this all be a bad dream, A-A nightmare… i-I don't want him gone.'_

"_**It's your fault."**_

'_G-g-great, insanity is already setting in.'_ I thought as tears began streaming down my face.

"_**You're wrong."**_ a Smokey figure appeared in front of me.

"w-What the fuck?" I let out, blinking to get the tears out of my eyes.

The Figure looked down at Dustin before shaking its head. _**"He depended on you, and you did nothing… I mean look at the creature and every recent wound it has… all from your friend and nothing from you."**_

"w-Will you shut up?" I asked, my anger rising.

"_**Or you'll what? Hurt me?"**_ It waved it's arm through me and Dustin. _**"Guess what… you can't, but I'm sure your friend could have found a way."**_

"A-and how could he? Your just smoke." I said, looking back down at Dustin. "Your nothing but a hallucination."

"_**Oh, your friend would be so ashamed of you… what happened to the anger from before, you look almost like a neutered dog."**_ It said moving over to the truck and leaning against it.

My hand reached over for the gun, looking at it I saw it was empty. "Will you shut up?"

"_**Aw… Your friend is dead so what… you can always get a new one."**_ It said it's voice piercing deep into my core.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I threw the empty gun at the creature.

"_**Good."**_ The Smoke flicked its hand towards me and a card landed on Dustin's chest as it disappeared. _**"Remember that anger."**_ Looking down I saw it was the card Rias had handed Dustin when we dropped them off.

"..." I said nothing,looking down at the card before picking it up suddenly the card began to glow and a massive red light shown before two women appeared before me. "W-What the?"

"Oh my how did this happen?" A Raven haired girl who I didn't recognize was standing next to Rias who ran over and knelt down in front of me and Dustin.

I pointed to the snake thing. "That, That happened, Now, Explain to me how you suddenly got here." I said, Anger still in my being.

"Your emotion or Anger in this case was enough to summon me, I am a Devil." Rias told me as she looked down at Dustin.

"Oh, Perfect, Now where's the horns and pointed spear?" I asked.

"I can bring him back." She told me as the Raven Haired girl walked over to the corpse of the monster inspecting it.

"And how can you? He's dead." I asked, my anger slowly started to subside.

"I can make him a Devil, he will be indebted to me and you will also be indebted to me." She told me. "But you must choose as he cannot."

"...do it." I said, Taking a moment to debate to myself.

Standing up Rias turned to the Raven haired girl nodding, who began summoning something. "He has been dead for a long enough time that… That he might change from what you remember, so answer me… Are, You, Certain?"

"Yes, Yes I'm certain, I don't want to lost my best friend." I replied, doing my best to fight back tears.

"Then Back away from him please." The Raven haired girl walked over to Rias handing her a box.

"This better work." I said, as I stepped away from Dustin.

Rias knelt down next to Dustin and began pulling… Pawn pieces from the box.

"What are those for?" I asked, questions running through my head.

"I-I wouldn't interrupt her… Sh-she needs to c-concentrate." a Familiar voice said from behind me.

I looked behind me, seeing the blond girl from the truck ride. "...Asia right?" I asked her.

"W-watch." She told me pointing back at Rias, She had placed four pawn pieces on Dustin's chest and began whispering into his ear as the ground began to glow red.

I stayed silent as I watched, hope began to flood in, the pawn pieces absorbed into Dustin's chest and the red glow faded away, Rias pulled away from Dustin before he violently sucked in a breath and began seizing before stopping as his wound healed.

"i-Is he?" I asked, now worried.

"He's alive, his wounds will seal to the point he will survive, but I will heal him personally… Asia get Mr Petrie home, Akeno Help me moved him." Rias Told the Raven haired girl who walked over. "Do not panic, I am only going to heal him further in a safe location."

"...alright." I said, taking a deep breath, and sighing in relief, a small smile on my face. "At least now the fucker has a chance to out live me."

The Raven haired girl Akeno picked up Dustin before She and Rias disappeared in a red glow. "D-don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Yeah… yeah." I said before I finally looked around, trying to find the road.

"F-follow me." Asia said as she began walking off in the opposite direction.

"...Tell me, just how long have you all been here?" I asked as I followed her.

"A-a co-couple years." She said looking around.

"Really? Huh, and you've grown used to living here?" I asked her.

"Th-there are times I f-find it strange but, everyone is kind even though I am originally from Italy." Asia smiled at me as we found the road.

"Really? And I don't hear a Accent." I commented smiling as I looked left, right, Then back to left for cars.

"Being in Japan and then America has made my accent fade, but Akeno says it shines through when I am angry." Asia told me.

"Really? Does your hair turn black as well?" I jokingly asked.

"Wh-what?!" Asia asked turning back to me shocked.

"Relax Asia, it's just a joke." I replied, Looking at her with a smile.

"O-oh." She looked down but continued walking.

"...Very few people can actually pull it off, So maybe a lighter color… I'm thinking either pink, or silver." I commented, Smiling, for the remainder of the trip Asia stayed silent until we arrived at the gate's to Dustin's property.

"Well, Thanks for escorting me back home." I told her as I walked forwards to unlock the gate a bright red flash came from behind, turning back I saw she was gone. "...alright… strange." I replied, Deciding that so far, I have seen far more strange in one day.

* * *

**Next Day**

**(1400 Hours)**

**The Devil's Sweet Nap Hotel**

"My legs… So much pain." I said as I finally got to the hotel. "they feel like bricks."

"Ah hello sir, what brings you to The Devil's Sweet Nap?" A girl from behind the Desk asked smile.

"Yeah… I just wish to know if a man called Dustin Feral is booked here or not." I asked, doing my best to ignore the burn.

"I'm sorry sir I cannot give out any possible client information." The Girl told me her fuck you smile remaining the same.

"..." I didn't say a thing as my anger slowly started to build. _'Even in the US, Shit like this is irritating.'_

The girl looked away and started typing away on her computer. "Please leave if you have no business here sir."

"I walked, For Two fucking hours just to see if my best Friend is fucking here, if You aren't going to tell me shit, Then I'll just complain to your boss about poor services."

"Miss Gremory has no time for such nonsense, if you d-"

"I know Rias Gremory has time for this nonsense." I stood my ground, My anger clouding my better judgment. "Now get her here."

The Girl reached over to the phone picking it up and pressing one of the buttons. "Miss Gremory, yes this is the front desk… I have someone here requesting to speak to you… yes a White Male with Black hair and brown eyes… are you sure Miss Gremory? Yes alright." She placed the phone back ending the call. "Miss Gremory will see you."

"Thank you, Can you point me the way?" I asked, Doing my best to sound polite.

"Yes Miss Gremory's Office is on the top floor, oh and the elevator is having maintenance today so you'll have to take the stairs." The Bitch told me smiling.

"Thank you." I said before I walked towards the stairs, and made my way through hell, at the top floor I walked down a hallway with several doors marked with a symbol and Glyphs. _'...You know, I probably shouldn't go through those doors.' _I thought to myself, as I aimlessly walked through the hall, Trying to figure this whole thing out.

"Who are you?" I heard a dull voice asked from behind me.

"My name is Kyler Petrie." I said, turning around seeing a short white haired girl looking at me. "and I am looking for Rias Gremory."

"Why are you looking for Rias?" The Girl asked looking up at me with a glare.

"...My best friend was attacked and taken here." I answered, Keeping it vague.

"Male, Five foot eleven, light facial hair and dark brown hair?" The girl asked her posture easing.

"Yeah, How did you guess?" I asked the tiny girl.

"He is still dazed, keeps on saying he's sorry… for what we have no idea." She looked down slightly murmuring something before looking back up. "I'll take you to him and Rias."

"Alright, Thank you miss." I followed her as she lead me down the hall I notice more doors with strange markings. "...Mind explaining the doors?"

"Each one is mark for something different… that is all I can tell you." She said before walking to one of the doors and knocking.

"Co-come i-in." I heard a familiar voice say.

We entered, walking in I saw two couched set in front of a desk and coffee table, Behind the Desk was Rias Gremory looking down at some papers, beside the desk was the Raven Haired girl Akeno, and on the couch sat Dustin curled up into the fetal position mumbling repeatedly to himself. "...Oh god what priest raped him?" and every one flinched slightly except for Dustin who dropped of the couch gripping his head screaming.

"You're a great friend." The Short girl said as she and everyone ran over helping Dustin back up to the couch.

"Please refrain from saying that word Mr Petrie." Rias told me as she moved back to the desk sitting down.

"Yeah yeah… Devils." I said as I felt the echoes of a headache. "Will he be fine?"

"I… I honestly have no idea, There has no documented case where someone has been revived after being dead so long." Rias told me as Dustin slowly calmed down.

I sighed and brought my left hand up to my face, and rubbed my eyes as the headache stayed alongside my burning legs. "well that's just perfect."

Dustin went back to mumbling as he started scratching his right forearm randomly.

I walked over towards Dustin. "Dustin? You alright buddy?" I asked as I knelt down in front of him, Dustin looked up at me his eyes shifting before going back to mumbling and scratching. "...Sorry about your car man."

"C-car?" He looked back up at me. "W-what car… I-I do-don't own a vehicle."

"You did, You owned a truck, I just liked calling it a car because you would react by yelling comedically." I told him with a smile, only to notice he had started ignoring me and went back to scratching in what seemed like a pattern. "Hey Dustin? What are you doing?" I asked, Grabbing the hand that was scratching.

"H-he to-told me… th-that I would be f-free if I dr-drew blood." Dustin said as I saw he had scratched a bloody symbol in his arm.

"...Rias? Is Reincarnation a thing?" I asked, my mind trying to come up with a reason for all of this.

"Hmm, in the world of the supernatural reincarnation is only a thought up possibility… but there have been mentioned in history… especially regarding a certain devil family." Rias told me.

"Well, I do believe my friend here is an abnormality… Since he's Remembering something he probably shouldn't." I said as I looked all over Dustin to see if he dug the symbol into anything else, on the side of his neck the same symbol almost seemed to be burned into his neck but he squirmed away from me.

"(I-it's not th-the right blood.)" Dustin mumbled as he retreated to the fetal position.

"Dustin, calm down, Take deep breaths, And tell me what was the last thing you remember." I told him as I put my hand on his side trying to comfort him.

"B-burning w-wings." He said before moving completely away from me.

"...Rias? What are the possibilities for there to be two people in one?" I asked, my mind racing despite the headache.

"Impossible, the only way for two souls to inhabit the same body is if the second soul stole the body." Rias said getting up and walking over to Dustin.

"...I can't make heads or tails of what's wrong with him." I said after thinking for who knows how long. "Even logic was thrown out the window, and I can't think of a reason for this…"

"Dustin… may I see your arm please?" Rias asked in a surprisingly soft tone, Dustin looked up before carefully extending his arm. "I know this symbol… he doesn't have two souls, he was tortured in the afterlife."

"...he was only dead for ten minutes." I said, growing silent as I stopped thinking and I stopped feeling pain.

"Ten minutes on the road of death, is almost like ten months." Rias told me as she took out a small cloth and wiped the blood from Dustin's arm.

"...will he recover?" I asked her, worried as all hell.

"The torture he could have suffered in such time… he probably will never recover." Rias said as Akeno walked over handing her a small medical kit. "Dustin… you need to stop scratching, I promise nothing will get you here."

"...can i entrust him here with you?" I asked Rias, Knowing I couldn't fucking carry him back home.

"There may be a way to bring him back… but there will be a cost from you, as much as I would like to do this for the health of my servant… I cannot in good conscience put him at risk without payment." Rias said as she began cleaning the wound.

"...What's the cost?" I asked her.

"You must become my servant and help me destroy the one who did this to him." She said a knowing look on her face.

I chuckled. "Didn't we already go over the whole servant thing?" I asked. "Oh well, That's part one already done… but tell me, who did this."

"My Betrothed Riser Phenex."

* * *

**D: To die and be resurrected as a shell of oneself… chilling.**

**K: Yeah, Or just you know, Dying.**

**D: Well the thought of dying is chilling yes… but the scariest part about coming back from that would be, If you remembered what happened on the other side.**

**K: Yeah, Or a smoke demon appearing out of nowhere… Or a snake demon lady thing...**

**D: You know nothing Jon Snow.**

**K: So I'm the bastard son of Ned?**

**D: Again you know nothing.**

**K: Or do I?**

**D: Listen my dude, if your Ned Stark's Bastard Then I am Robb Stark.**

**K: ...Huh… I don't really know… After all… Yeah I got nothing to follow up, I'm just wasting time and adding words.**

**D: Wait… Shit that means I die… Got that covered already… Though I'm missing the Direwolf head sewn to my body part.**

**K: All we need now, Is snow.**

**D: Winter is Coming Bastard.**

**K: Quickly, Like, Follow.**

**D: Also Yes I watch Game of Thrones… though I do believe this man Hasn't seen a single proper episode.**

**K: Tell your mama you love her, Take dog out for a walk, Feed cat, Admire Goldfish, Squat right.**

**D: Seriously, this man will make references to shit he hasn't watched nor understand, 40k, Game of Thrones, and other shit… But anyway I hope you enjoyed this remake of Our story, I realise that people do not like it when story creators make many stories or remake the same story many times, but I would ask patiences as I hate sometimes how the story goes and follows too closely to the original story, so thank you to those patient enough to stay and hopefully stay reading.**

**Also our Story chapters will be made smaller for the sake of time and the ability to post them quicker, but sometimes we might make longer chapters.**


End file.
